Turn About is Fair Play
by Misty Glow
Summary: A one chapter "what if" scene. A twist on an Episode One scene starring Lucas, Sophia, Sean and Presley. COMPLETE


**Hi everyone! I was just watching my Wolf Lake DVD's and I started thinking about "what if…" scenarios that could have happened instead of what we all saw. This is not my sequel to Sophia's Choice. Rather it's just a little twist I wanted to do to the car scene we saw in Episode One. It struck me how Sophia seems to have this Snow White type of image in the series and I always wished she would be a bit more of a siren. LOL Well, here's my take on what should have happened. It's only one chapter but I may do twists of the other Lucas and Sophia scenes in the other Episodes if you like it (with a little naughtier Sophia). Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places used in this fiction. **

**Turn About Is Fair Play**

Sophia sat in the back of Lucas's car as Sean pressed against her side, urging her to take the tablet of X. She had never done drugs before and was not interested in doing so now. Lucas and Presley's wild make out session in the front seat was far more interesting to her and she couldn't help but watch them. Presley was sitting on his lap, running her hands all over his well muscled arms while their lips explored each other.

Sophia swallowed hard at the image they made and wondered what it would be like to do those things with Lucas. She had secretly been attracted to him for a very long time and he seemed to be playing a cat and mouse sort of game with her. There were times he was just a friendly guy, talking to her as any of her friends would. And then there were times like this, when she saw a completely different side to him. This was his wild, untamed side. It was times like these that Lucas looked at her differently, as if he wished to devour her. It gave him a rush to tease and frighten her. She never knew what to expect from him.

With a few words from Lucas, Sean now gave up trying to give Sophia the drug and instead decided he would put his efforts towards seducing her. Sophia loved how Lucas came to her rescue in getting Sean to back off about the X. She watched as Presley worked her way down Lucas's chest, her head now invisible to those in the back seat. Sean had buried his face in Sophia's neck, freeing her gaze to look elsewhere.

Like a magnet, she could not seem to pull her eyes away from the action in the front seat. She wondered what Presley was doing with her head on Lucas's lap. Her gaze wandered up to the rearview mirror where her eyes met the stare of Lucas. He was watching her and Sean as she was watching them. She watched as his eyes became hooded with pleasure and he slowly turned his face around to look at her, eyes glowing amber.

Sophia heart pounded in excitement and fear at the look he gave her as Presley worked on his lower half. Lucas was a fully aroused skinwalker and he looked at Sophia as if she was the cause of it. His head turned back to the mirror, eyes still glowing at her. Sophia could feel the power of his arousal and it filled her with an unfamiliar need. She began to feel angry that he was directing this sexual energy towards her, yet letting another be the one to enjoy his body. She barely registered what Sean was doing to her as she was so focused on the eyes of Lucas. And he was focused on her.

Presley now kissed her way back up Lucas's body and attached herself to his mouth and still Lucas continued to turn his eyes into the mirror and watch Sophia.

Sophia's growing anger over the situation caused her to make a decision she would never normally make. She was tired of Lucas's games and his teasing. He knew when he picked her up tonight that she would run when she could not take anymore of his teasing. She always did. He was over confident and arrogant and she knew he expected her to turn his friends down when they made advances on her. Not tonight, she decided. Tonight she would turn the tables on the Alpha brat prince.

Sophia reached her hand up to Sean's hair and pushed gently on his head. Sean was surprised at this sudden move from Sophia as she had seemed so cold up to this point. He took his lips off her neck and looked at her face. Sophia gave him a sexy smile, darting the tip of her tongue out to wet her bottom lip. Sean needed no other invitation as he pressed his mouth onto hers and adjusted himself to a more embracing position. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

It was now Sophia's turn to look in the mirror while she kissed Sean and as she expected Lucas's eyes were glued to hers. But now there was a difference. He was no longer languid with pleasure, but he was tense. He grabbed Presley roughly causing her to growl and respond with more aggressive love bites to Lucas's chest.

Sean now moved his hand up Sophia's stomach, caressing her in small circles. Up her ribs he moved and now placed his hand on her breast, flicking this thumb and squeezing her gently while he continued to kiss her. Sophia now closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned causing Lucas to turn his head around again to look at what they were doing.

Sophia could feel the tension burning in Lucas and she knew that she was finally having her revenge. He did not expect this from her at all! As Sean lowered his mouth to work his way to her neck while still giving pleasure to her breast, Sophia opened her eyes and looked over at Lucas. It was a slow sultry stare of pleasure and arousal and Lucas's eyes filled with amber again. But this time she knew he was not aroused, but angry. A growl came from his lips and Presley thought he was responding to her caresses. Presley renewed her efforts to please him even more and was shocked when she felt his hand clamp down on her arms and push her away. She sat there staring at him dumbly in question.

Sean had now kissed his way down to Sophia's chest and was pulling down the material of her blouse over her breast, excited that Sophia had let him get so far with her. Sophia put her hands on either side of Sean's head urging him on. She could feel the cloud of anger that Lucas had created in the small confines of the car and she was glad that he would finally know how she felt at watching him with other girls.

"Hey!" Lucas snapped. "Sean! Get off her man!" Lucas had put a hand on Sean's shoulder and pushed him away from Sophia. Sean looked at him in surprise and anger.

"What's your problem Lucas?" Sean snapped back.

"I just saw the Sheriff drive by," Lucas lied. "He'd kill you if he saw you all over Sophia."

Sean looked out the steamy windows the best he could. "Well let's just park somewhere else. How about we go up the hill somewhere?"

Lucas looked at Sophia as she sat up straight and adjusted her clothing. She had a slight smile on her face and was looking very smug, but she would not meet his eyes. She knew he was lying. Her father was home tonight and she knew it.

"I think it's time for Sophia to go home," Lucas stated. Sophia now lifted her face in anger towards him. She hated how he tried to boss everyone around. Well, she wasn't part of his pack, so she didn't have to listen, she decided.

"Well I think it's time for Sophia to go where ever she wants to go!" Sophia stated. "Let me out"

Sean put his arm around her. "Come on Sophia. Lucas didn't mean it. We can still have fun."

"Lucas did mean it!" Lucas said in response. He started the car and drove off down the street. Presley sat in the passenger seat looking at Lucas as if he were an alien.

"What's got into you?" Presley asked.

He didn't answer her but continued to drive to Sophia's house. He pulled over a block away from her house because he could sense that the Sheriff was home. Then he turned to Sophia and Sean in the back and said, "Time to go Sophia." He opened his door and leaned forward, pulling a space for her to exit the car. But she wasn't the only one to exit as Sean followed behind her.

Lucas stood up and out of the car after they got up. "Sean? Where are you going?"

Sean gave him an angry look. "With Sophia! You don't want us in your car, then we'll find somewhere else to go."

Sophia's back was turned from his view and she was smiling as she knew Lucas did not count on this new plan. She could almost feel the anger hitting them like waves. She rejoiced inside that she had finally got him to reveal his jealousy over her.

"I don't think so!" Lucas snapped as he strode over to Sean and slugged him hard with his fist, causing Sean to fall down in the street. Sophia spun around and looked with surprise. She did not expect things to escalate this badly. She did not want Lucas to beat up his friends over her.

Sean stood up, rubbing his jaw. "What the fuck is wrong with you Lucas?" He wanted to retaliate, but he knew that Lucas was stronger than him and he would only manage to have his ass kicked in front of Sophia.

Sophia put her hands over her face, ashamed at what she had caused tonight. "Listen guys," she said as she looked from one to the other, "I'm just going to go home, o.k. It's been a real long day for me. My dad's home right now so I need to go."

"I'll walk you," said Sean while he looked at the still glaring Lucas.

"No, it's o.k. really," she said as she backed away from them. Turning quickly she fled down the street towards her house. She glanced back over her shoulder when she was a ways away to see if the fight had continued. She saw Sean walking away down the street in the opposite direction and Lucas getting back in the car.

She felt bad that she had caused tension between those two good friends.

She was almost home when she saw the red car pull up next to her. She turned her head and watched as Lucas got out and walked up to her, pulling her arm across the street to assure that Presley would not hear them.

"Don't encourage Sean anymore, he's not the right guy for you," Lucas warned.

"Then why the hell did you ask me to come out with you guys tonight?" Sophia asked. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do! I'm not a Hill kid and I don't have to follow your rules."

"Yeah, well Sean is and he will follow my rules! And what the hell got into you tonight, letting him touch you like that?" His eyes traveled down to her breast where Sean's hand was earlier. Sophia felt instant arousal at his gaze and her breath started coming in short pants. Lucas noticed this change in her and took a step closer to her, his eyes traveling up to her slightly parted lips. They stood breathing and watching each other under the street lamp for several minutes until a loud harsh honking interrupted their connection.

They looked over at the car where Presley had now opened her window. "Come on Lucas. Let's go," she whined.

Sophia looked at the ground and said, "Well, you better go." Lucas stood looking at her for a few more moments and then turned to leave.

As he was getting in his car, his eyes flashed amber at her just before he ducked his head in and sat down. She watched as he drove off into the night and sighed.

**Let me know if you liked this and would like to see other "what if" scenarios. Thanks!**


End file.
